


how to get a girlfriend

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, imani weeng friend rated 10/10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: will true love stand the test of the ween g





	

i arrived at the mete and greeté. patrick was there. no one eles for some fuckin reason. "hi" patrick sa y. "get on ur kne es u fuck !!" i say. he do. i unzip pants and there it is. weenger. he take 1 succ and i Bust a Nut . then we do the fuc.

**Author's Note:**

> patrick/ween otp


End file.
